By the Light of the Moon
by Chaos Silk
Summary: It was the night of the full moon, a night that drove all canines into a frenzy. Most especially the demons. KouInuSess. Incest. Written for AbeoUmbra.


Disclaimer: If I owned, do you honestly think I would be posting here? Then again, I am eccentric like that. No I do not own anything but the plot and even that is debatable.

Notes: Second in a series of borderline to full-out smut fics written as Christmas gifts to everyone I know(Fourteen in all). Forgive me if it's horribly OOC, I haven't watched the show in ages and I really didn't care much for it. This will be several chapters long due to the fact that I owe Star (**AbeoUmbra**) several chapters.

Warnings: Inu/Sess/Kou. Incest. Somewhat dark and amusing.

----

Molten gold eye glowed in the light of the full moon, their owner frowning sullenly as he gazed about the forest. The han-youkai let out a sigh, ears twitching as he listened to the sounds of life around him. He glanced over to where the others were sleeping, eyes alighting on where the young kitsune had made his bed, watching the kit twitch and groan in his sleep.

It was the night of the full moon, a night that drove all canines into a frenzy. Most especially the demons. But where their animal counterparts simply howled and fought, the youkai were more... sexual in their violence.

They fought yes, but it usually led up to a vicious mating frenzy that sometimes ended up destroying the surrounding area. Any and all humans that particpated in this usually ended up dead before the night was over. Inuyasha sighed, glancing at Kagome as she tossed and turned in her sleep, perhaps sensing what was going on in the world.

Or perhaps, Inuyasha thought as he caught Kouga's scent on the wind, what was going to happen. He shook his head, rolling his eyes skyward in a silent prayer as he moved to cut the wolf off before he reached camp. It would not be in Inuyasha's favor if the girl died tonight.

Especially if she died in the way the mangy wolf was planning on. Conscious decision or not, mating with Kagome on this night of all nights would kill her.

"Yo, Mangy Wolf... What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded, voice harsh and raspy. His normally gold eyes were narrowed, tinted with red. Kouga slid to a stop in front of him, stirring up a huge cloud of dust and grass. He bared his fangs at Inuyasha.

"What does it look like I'm doing jackass, I'm going to mate with Kagome." Kouga growled, his own eyes showing more than a hint of red. Inuyasha growled, his own fangs glinting in the light of the full moon.

"I can't let you do that." Inuyasha said, tossing his hair back and glaring at the other male.

"Why is that?" Kouga asked, eyes never leaving the Inu's as they slowly began to circle each other.

"Because if you do that... You'll kill her." Inuyasha howled, flinging himself at the other demon. Kouga smirked, catching the hanyou by the hand in midair. He set the silver-haired male down, eyes flitting up and down his form, a smirk appearing on his face as he did so. Inuyasha scowled, trying to yank his hand from the ohkami's grasp. He didn't like the way the demon was looking at him.

"Let go of me Kouga." He snarled, lips curling back to reveal sharp fangs. Kouga smirked, a sound almost like a purr as he pulled the other male close.

"No...I think I like you right...here." He snarled, yanking the younger male to his chest and enveloping his arms around him. Inuyasha let out a yelp as the ohkami groped him through his pants.

"What the hell?!" He screeched, a red flush covering his cheeks as the grinning wolf began to massage his crotch. He snarled, struggling half-heartedly against the youkai's grasp, clawed hands forming into fists and beating weakly against the other's bare chest. Kouga grinned wildly, eyes glowing red in the moonlight as he stared down at his captive.

"Since I can't have Kagome... I suppose you will have to do..." Kouga purred, willfully molesting the hanyou who didn't look like he wanted to object. Inuyasha moaned, his own eyes gleaming red in response.

----

TBC

----

Hope you get to feeling better Star,

Reviews would be loved. Constructive Criticism welcomed.


End file.
